Regrets
by BetsyHunt80'sbabe
Summary: This is just a few thoughts of what I think could happen and what the characters could be feeling after series 2. Spoilers for series 2 episode 8. Hope you enjoy it! xxx Mitchell/Annie


I loved the ending to series 2 and cannot wait until series 3. I own none of these wonderful characters…unfortunately. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

I would never forget the scream; Annie's scream. It pierced through me like it was all my own pain, but it wasn't. I was still here…but she wasn't. I would never forget how scared she looked on that T.V. screen. She looked so scared, and alone. The way she described where she was…it scared _me_. It scared me to think of her there; alone and scared. All of these things kept playing _over_ and _over_ in my head, even when I _tried_ to sleep. It's true what they say; you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

I sat at the table of our new crumbling little cottage, with a cup of cold tea. It wasn't the same as our old home, but we could never go back there. It was Annie's home. I was staring into space when George sat directly in front of me. He looked just as tired as me. Neither of us could sleep, we were constantly trying to come up with ways on how to get her back to us; none of them making any sense.

"Do you want any tea?" George was busying himself with mugs and boiling the water.

"No I've already got some." He looked at my mug and shook his head. "What?"

"Mitchell…that tea is frozen and you didn't even take a sip from it. I'll make you another one." I didn't have the energy to protest. We both knew why we had such an issue with tea; it was because of her…Annie. She always used to have millions of cups all around the house, covering every surface; all of them cold cups of tea that never got drunk. The cold cup felt good in my hands…it felt normal. The cold touch reminded me of her; she was cold to touch too.

George sat back down and took a deep breathe. We just stared at each other. We were two desperate men, desperate to get someone they loved back. It was obvious we both loved her, but I loved her differently. I sat there deep in thought, until George interrupted my day dream. I already knew what he was going to ask; I'd being avoiding answering all week.

"What was the last thing you said to her?" He looked up and saw my face. "Please just answer the question." I couldn't stand his gaze, but I wasn't going to answer the question, not when I knew that the last thing I had said to her was horrible and had scared her. I just shook my head and looked down at my new cup of tea, which was slowly turning cold. "Fine…I'll go first. The last thing I'd said to Annie was that she shouldn't be scared and that everything would be fine. I _promised_ her; I didn't keep my promise though, did I?" He looked at me again, but I didn't know what to say. "No I didn't. At least I didn't lie to her when I told her that I loved her…because I _really_ meant that." He covered his face with his hands; I really hated seeing him so upset. But at least he had told Annie that he loved her. I had told her that I thought of her _naked_ for Christ sakes!

I cleared my throat. George had opened up to me…so now it was my turn to open up. "You really wanna know the last thing I had said to her? Because it wasn't nice."

I looked him dead in the eye. I wanted him to understand how much pain I felt every time I thought about what I had said to her. He nodded at me, encouraging me to go on. "The last time I saw Annie I tried to come onto her."

* * *

I watched George carefully, waiting for his reaction. It wasn't a good one.

"What do you mean? _Why_ would you do that?" He was now standing up looking down at me. I would have got up to defend myself, but I stayed down. I didn't have the energy…and I deserved it.

"It was just before you left for the facility. She came into the kitchen all happy and friendly…and I was…" I didn't want to remember.

"Not yourself" George finished for me. He understood what I meant.

"I was thirsty for blood and full of lust, it was the _bad_ me, not the _real_ me. I said some terribly things George…I scared her." I looked down and shook my head.

"That's why she came out to me and said that 'someone' was in the kitchen, she knew it wasn't the normal you." He was trying to reassure me and make me feel less guilty, but I just shook my head. "What did you say to her?" He was sitting back down now facing me, willing me to open up and tell him. He wanted to help me.

I closed my eyes to remember the scene; it was also easier because I wouldn't be able to see his face when I told him. "I asked her if she remembered the time that we kissed and she said yes. Then I told her that I heard her moving around the house and thought of her…that I thought of her without her clothes. Then I asked if she wanted to kiss me again. I asked her over and over until she ran away sacred. She told me to stop but I didn't, I just kept on and on." I opened my eyes; they were wet with tears that were about to fall. George didn't look angry…he looked sad; sad for Annie or sad for me…or both?

"Mitchell…it's in the past now and you know that Annie forgives you. We know that she loves us _both_ and that she misses us and she knows that we _both_ love her and miss her too. It wasn't you…not the real you." He felt sorry for me, but it didn't help me. I needed to tell Annie that I was sorry and that I loved her; so so much. More than anyone could believe.

"You don't understand George! I need her to know and I need to say it to her in person! Not through a bloody T.V. screen!" I'd had enough talking; I wanted to be on my own. "I'm sorry. I think I need a lie down." George just nodded and patted my shoulder as I got up.

"It's okay mate. You will get to tell her…soon. I promise. We won't stop until we have her back." The sound of his voice was drifting away as I climbed the stairs, and as I reached my room I was thinking only of her.


End file.
